Never Meet Your Heroes
by KrindleKurst
Summary: What if Jim took up Silver on his offer to travel the stars with him instead? The following could be another life changing adventure, that is for sure. But what does that mean for a young man to follow in the footsteps of a pirate? Not everything is what you dream of when you travel with a man who is used to getting whatever he wants by any means necessary.


**Hi everyone, I am just fleshing out this idea I have had for some time now. I do not own any character or parts of the movie treasure planet. Thank you for any reviews or comments on how to improve the piece. This picks up near the end of the movie where Silver offers Jim the chance to travel with him, but instead of turning Silver down Jim agrees to sail off with the cyborg. Thanks!**

"What say you ship out wit' us, lad?" Silver said with excitement in his voice. "You and me, Hawkins and Silver... Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" The old pirate exclaimed with his arms stretched wide.

"Well..." Jim began... But somehow he just could not just not get himself to finish his train of thought... What about back home? Life was much more manageable, and his mother would miss him to no end. But after just tasting adventure, now Jim was going to give it all up and return back to a "normal" life? The captain had said she would have to recommend him to the Royal Academy... The thought stirred a sense of pride in his belly, but was that really what he wanted as this time?

Jim reached up slowly and plucked the morphed sea hat off of his head. The young man immediately noticed Silver's shoulders sag slightly, but in his eye hope still gleamed.

"You know, I always through that my path was paved before me. That everyone had all these big plans for me." Jim said with a sigh. Silver eyed him curiously.

"But you know what? Screw 'em! Who is to say that I can't chart my own course, right Silver?" Jim announced with a grin.

"Why, ain't that the best 'ting this ol' sea dog's ears have heard!" He exclaimed while casting a sloppy arm around the boy. "Just you wait, Jimbo!" Silver started. "There is a whole universe out there just waitin' for da two of us! It's got treasure and adventure just callin' our names!" He said while stretching his cyborg arm out wide. Morph flew in an erratic design around the pair, squealing with excitement.

Jim chuckled at the statement, a sense of excitement filling in his chest.

"Go boy! Grab yer things and we'll be shippin' off right quick." The old sea captain mutter with a quick shove of the boy. Jim nodded and climbed up the ship's stairs without another sound. The boy shot past B.E.N.,the captain, and the doctor into the sleeping quarters below before they could notice him. The cabin boy began frantically packing his few possessions, the thoughts of exciting exploits and gleaming loot filled his mind.

"...Jim?" A voice spoke behind him.

The young man immediately dropped his bag and spun around to address the speaker. The doctor stood in the doorway, a quizzical look on his face.

"Jim, what are you up to? We still have a day's journey until we are back to the spaceport, and there is still work to be done before we dock." The doctor stated, trying to understand Jim's intentions.

"Oh!" The boy stated, trying to maintain his cool. "I was just looking for something in my bag, some of my things may have been jostled around in the flight, I was making sure they were accounted for." The boy said unconvincingly.

The doctor's eyebrow rose up slowly in an expression of disbelief. "Now Jim..." The doctor started, but the young man cut him off.

"Look, I am leaving. I need to seek things out for myself for once, and I need to do this." Determination was set in the cabin boy's blue eyes.

The doctor peered at the boy with utter confusion for a moment, then his features melted into a look of horror. "Now if you think you are doing this boy, you have another thing coming!" The doctor squawked with unusual courage. "I promised your mother I would return you to her, and that is exactly what I intended to do!" The man then latched a strong hand onto Jim's arm, determination spread across his face.

Jim acted quickly, for he had already made up his mind. He swung down with his free arm on the forearm of the doctor's, which the doctor attempted to stop with little success. A scream of pain erupted from the man's mouth and he crouched down to guard his damaged arm. Jim seized the moment to grab his things and make for the door. He turned for just a second and locked eyes with Dr. Doppler for a moment.

"I will be back, I am sorry but I have to do this." Jim breathed.

A pain looked spread across the doctor's face, but before he could say another word Jim was already half way back to the lifeboats.

The captain called out to doctor to check to see if he was OK. Panic set in the young man's chest as he realized he only had a few seconds before he and Silver could slip away before detection.

Jim's boots clatted loudly as he crashed down the steps to the lifeboats.

"Wat in blue blazes, boy?" Silver snarled. "Yer nearly gave me a heart attack!" The man chuckled, but immediately changed his tune after seeing Jim face.

"The doctor..." Jim gasped. "He knows that I am leaving. We need to go, now!"

Silver huffed and began quickly untying the boat. "A'ight then, lad. Let's get this boat free then!" Jim nodded quickly and began furiously working on the boat. They got the last rope free just as they heard the clatter of boots at the staircase.

"Stop!" A voice called out, but it was too late.

The boat was cascading down into the open air as the words were blown away with the rushing sound of the thrusters. Jim ducked as Silver opened the sails and shot the boat forward.

It wasn't until a good twenty minutes later until the ship was nowhere to be seen before the two began talking.

"Oi, Jimbo. If 'tis is the way it is gonna be 'wit youse, then maybe I shouldn't have brought you along!" Silver said with a low chuckle. Jim glanced over at the old cyborg, try to see if he was joking or not. Silver was giving the boy a grin, but his posture showed he was still uneasy about the whole event. "Still. Youse better get used to this, Jimbo. This is what is means to be on adventures wit ol' Silver!" He let out a bellowing laugh and slung an arm around the boy.

Jim felt the tension release with the contact, but he couldn't shake the interaction with the doctor from his mind. The cabin boy meant every word he said, but he wished that he could have left by his own free will rather than through violence. Still, it was time for Jim to chart his own course. No matter what the consequences he needed to make his own choices, and only time would tell if they were right or wrong.

"So, where are we off to? Jim stated, pushing his thoughts away.

"Well, Jim me lad. I t'ought we might stop at the port Askata, I have few mates there that could help us out. And it ain't too far from here." He disclosed. He glanced down at the boy and gave him a quick squeeze. "Do you think you can play the part of a blood-thirsty pirate, for me Jimbo?" He stared at the boy with a furrowed brow.

Jim looked up at the man, and for a few moments he wondered how far Silver was willing to test him. After all, Jim may not be a blood-thirst pirate... But Silver... Jim coughed and with a grin stated "of course."

"That's a good lad." Silver said with conviction. "We just need to figure out some sorta plan, 'fer starters. The rest will all work out in due time." Silver stated. The old cyborg realized that the boy was his responsibility from now on. He wasn't going to put him in danger, the boy had already been through enough. But Silver knew Jim was worth his weight in gold, he had outsmarted Silver himself and his pirate crew and was easily underestimated. Silver was glad to have someone he trusted by his side. Things were going to be different from now on, he would prove it to himself and the lad.

"Just you wait, Jimbo. You'll get ta chance to really test the cut of your sails soon, lad." The old cyborg breathed, a smile across his face.

Jim smiled back, feeling both excited and nervous about the upcoming journey. Whatever the outcome, it was far too late to turn back now. Jim knew that Silver had his back... The old sea captain had already proved that. Jim shushed the worried thoughts in his mind and instead settled in for the flight to the port Askata.

Thank you for reading! I will be posting the next chapter sometime soon. I really enjoyed writing this piece, I have a whole story line planned out but of course it can be changed or tweaked.


End file.
